The Only One for Me is You (Shadow The Hedghog Love Story)
by ShadowEpona
Summary: Love with my OC and Shadow The Hedgehog


The only one for me is you(Shadow The Hedgehog love story)

Chapter 1 So much for a normal exploring day

We were walking down a street. It was just Brittiny, and I. We were just hanging out as usual. We turned to go down a trail, to go off into the woods. "Do you still like Shadow The Hedgehog?" Brittiny randomly asked me. "Yeah… More then ever I think… It's hard to tell… I love him too/so much." I smiled at her, blushing a deep scarlet. "You're a strange child." She commented. "I know…" I replied, and stared off into the forest, and looked at the light that fluttered down through the trees, on this beautiful day. The wind blew from the south, and made the leaves on the trees clatter against one another, in a nice, soothing notion. "I love the forest!" I sighed out, and stretched, as I took in the fresh, clean air of the pine scented forest. "Me two." She sighed out. I looked at her. Her pale blue eyes were focused towards the ground, and her blond hair flowed in the wind gently. Then we entered the main part of the woods, and walked around. The twigs snapped loudly under our feet, as we walked past trees, and bushes. It was very relaxing, and soothing out here. I noticed something shiny in the grass. I went over to it, and picked it up, and Britt was beside me. A white light shone blindingly, and I felt my feet leave the ground. I then fell towards this tree at a very fast speed. Right before I hit the top of the tree branches, and the ones that would follow, until I finally hit the ground, everything went pitch black.

My eyes opened to find a orange, and white, two tailed fox hovering over me. Tails? I tried to say, but something was pushed down my throat, and I couldn't speak. I felt as if my throat was being shut closed, and my eyes started to water in annoyance, and blockage of my throat. I pulled it out, and I gasped for air, and sat up. Tails rubbed my back. "Hey, take it easy. Do you know what you could have done, if you hadn't of taken that out right?" Tails said with worry. I couldn't stop coughing, and he went over to a bottle of water, and handed it to me, and I drank from it, with my eyes squeezed close, and tears of coughing, and not being able to breath, and the annoyance of my throat, running down my face slowly. I coughed a bit more. "Thank you." I said weakly, then broke out coughing again, and I drank more of the water. "Just focus on breathing, okay? And besides, it's no big deal." He said, and blushed a bit, as he rubbed the back of his head. "And you might want to take it easy." I nodded, as I wiped my tears away. "Is everything okay in here Tails?" A blue hedgehog said, as he stood at the open door. "Ya. She just had a hard time breathing, but she's okay now, Sonic." Tails reassured him. I began to breath more normally with a bit of coughing here, and there. I felt the bed shift, and I looked up to find Sonic sitting on the other side of me. "Never stuff that thing down my throat again." I said, as if it was a warning. "But you kinda needed it. Falling from that tree, and cracking your head open, and being put into a coma kinda called for a machine to breath for you." Tails said in an apologetic voice. I felt my head, and sure enough, there was bandage wrapped around. "Your eyes are neat. They change colour." Sonic said, dazed by my eyes. "Change… Colour?" I said with a questioning tone lingering in my voice. "Ya. It's cool." He complemented. "Thanks, but I thought my eyes were hazel." I murmured more to myself than to anybody. "When you hit your head like that what you thought could be fake, and you could loose your memory." Tails explained. "No. I didn't… I need mirror." I said, as my face went a bit paler. Tails got up, and took off. A few minutes later he and Amy came in, and Amy brought a hand held mirror with her. She handed me the mirror. I looked into it to find myself a light brown hedgehog, with black, and red oval areas on my quills. I put the mirror down quickly. "What's wrong?" Sonic asked me. "I'm a hedgehog." I said with shock. Wait… I'm a hedgehog. Is that good, or bad? Well, I guess it's not all that bad… I think. I thought, and I became calmer. Or maybe this is a dream. I pinched myself, and I felt pain, and I didn't wake up. Okay… Maybe not. "Ya… Aren't you supposed to be one?" Sonic asked. I shook my head. Then I realized that Britt wasn't here. "Have you seen anyone named Brittiny?" I asked them, and jumped out of bed. "No." He replied. "Shit! Brittiny can't survive out here on her own!" I ran out of the room and found the exit, and Sonic was close behind me. I burst through the exit, and looked around. There was so much green, and forest. She could be anywhere. I almost collapsed, giving up now. "Hey. I'll help you find your friend." Sonic offered. "Okay, thanks Sonic." I said gratefully. "You heard of me?" He asked, a bit surprised. I nodded. "My name is Cathy. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand. "Now, we need to find her! Oh, dammit! She could look like anything! If I'm a hedgehog, then she could be one to, or she could be a rabbit, or a dog, or fox. Ugh! Why me?!" I said out loud. "Hey, relax. We'll find her." He said reassuringly. "What are the two of you supposed to be anyway?" He asked. "Human. And from Earth, but…" I trailed off. "You ended up here with this." Sonic pulled out a red Chaos Emerald. "You had it with you when we found you." He gave it to me, and I stared deeply into it. "Yeah. I found it." I murmured. "Then it created a white light, and we, or at least I, was sent here. What if she is still on Earth, out lost in the woods!?" I thought, out loud. "How close was she to you when it happened?" He asked me. "If I lifted my arm up, I could touch her." I said. "Then she is here. Somewhere. You know what, why don't you go get some rest, and I go find her. Okay?" He said, and led me to the door. I nodded. "Thanks. Please hurry." I said, and went inside again. He nodded, and winked at me, as well as giving me a thumbs up. Then a rush of wind came, and he was gone, trailing a blue streak behind him, that dissolved into thin air, like a lighting bolt. "Hi. I'm Amy. What's your name?" She asked me, as she skipped over to me happily. "Cathy." I replied. "We're going to be the best of friends!" She said happily. Okay… I thought, and just watched her. "Oh, and I'll show you who else is here." She grabbed my hand, and pulled me along. We came up to Tails. "This is Tails." She said, and we both said "Hi", then we found Knuckles, and we were introduced. Then Amy dragged me along, as we started to go somewhere else. "Sonic and I, are couples, so you better back off." She warned me. "I am not interested in him." I reassured her. "Good." She snapped, and then went back to being all happy again. She was about to speak, when we heard, "Rape! Rape!" It sounded like Brittiny. I ran to the source, and she was hitting Sonic. I held her back. "Brittiny. Stop hitting Sonic!" I said. "No! I'll bite you!" She said, and I didn't listen to her, and she bit me. I pulled away, and tripped her, and put her down gently, and sat on her. She screamed rape louder. I put my hand over her mouth, and she licked it. I pulled away, and got off of her, and wiped my hand on my pants. She finally shut up. I sighed. Then I got a really good look at her, and just really realized that she was a cross between a rabbit, and a hedgehog. "You're a hedgehog!" She said in shock. "And you're a hedgebunnie." I said in amusement. She scanned herself over. "Yeah. We look just like your drawings. *Gasp* Maybe we can do what you designed for us, and maybe the things we made will come true! That means S-" I put my hand over her mouth. "Don't you dare say a word." I hissed at her. Then I let go. "Ahh! Cathy's going to kill me!" She screamed, and ran in behind Sonic, half laughing, and somewhat gasping for air in a hyperventilating way. I sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you… Unless, you tell them the thing, and especially if you tell _him_ about _me_, and the other thing." I said. She was confused at first, then she realized what I meant. She was about to say it knowing her, but I glared at her hard enough for her to think better of it. Someone burst through the door. I froze, and smiled, and turned red, and I couldn't breath, or even move/react to anything. My heart became fucked up. Shadow came over to us, and he looked at me curiously. "I felt a lot of Chaos energy, so I was wondering what was going on. But by the looks of it, it's just a hedgehog." He said, and gestured towards me. I couldn't believe my eyes, and I was dumbfound. "I had been spying on Eggman, but once his radar picked her up, he sent out robots to look for the source. I took them out, so you should be safe for now." He said coldly. "Thanks." Was all I could say, and I blushed even more. Then he left in a white light of Chaos Control. I was going to freak out. "She is completely and totally in love with Shadow The Hedgehog." She explained. I tried to glare at her, but I couldn't stop smiling, and I was to happy, and hyper now. I emitted a squeal, a tiny bit. I took a deep breath, and tried, and epically failed, to calm down. I was able to after the twentieth try. "I'm going to be okay now. Shadow!" I said, and jumped for joy once. Then I regained control over myself. "Okay. I'm going to need to learn how to control myself around him." I sighed. "Oh yeah." Brittiny agreed. "I think she may be in love with him more than Amy is in love with you, Sonic." Brittiny said to him specifically. "You think?" I said, basically saying that I was. "I'm a complete fan girl, but tries to contain herself around her hero/love, whatever. And I also let them have personal space as well. I am the more… Respectful kind of fan girl." I said/explained. "That is true, but you completely go nuts." She said. "Shut up." I growled. "You like Mephiles a bit." I said, getting back at her. "Well, it's more or less the fact that he looks cool, and hot, and is strong, and stuff. I'm not really a fan girl well okay I am but well whatever..." She explained. "… Shut up…" I said as I glared at her in a annoyed, I give up, kind of way, with an anime sweat drop on my forehead. "Make me. Okay, no actually don't." She said, and I gave her the look that said, okay, I will shut you up myself. Then I heard robots in the distance, and my ear twitched towards it. "Oh my god! Your ear twitched!" She yelled. "Shut up! I hear Eggman's robots!" I hissed, and strained my ears. They were coming here quickly. A white light came, then dissipated quickly. Shadow came from the light. "They're coming." He said, and got in somewhat of a fighting position. I smiled, and the external me became calm, and the inside me was freaking out. "Well, I guess Eggman will learn to fear me soon enough." I said, and got in my fighting stance. "I don't think he'll be afraid, no matter how strong, or fast, or whatever you are." Brittiny said. "He better be. I'll put him at gun point, and threaten to kill him if I have to. He's afraid to die by the way." I explained. "Really?" She asked. I looked at her, as in to say, no, he's not, with a ton of sarcasm on. "You know too much." She said. "I know, I know." I hissed. Then a wall came down, and robots came in and surrounded us. "Uhh… I don't think I can dodge bullets…" I said. Brittiny ran next to me, and was probably fearful. "Aren't you scared?" She asked me. "Nope. I don't feel fear, remember?" I said, and crouched down a bit more, in a fighting position. "But I do admit. I am a bit uneasy at gun point." I looked around. "Shadow. Chaos Control, or Chaos Rift." I said, and passed him my Emerald. We touched a bit, and I felt this fiery, electrical, lava like current go through me. I blushed heavily. "Chaos Rift!" He said loudly, and they went in a rift between time, and space. "How do you know my name, and how do you know of my Chaos Control abilities?" He asked me. "Well, where me, and Britt come from, you are all supposed to be fiction. We are from Earth, and yes, unfortunately for you, we are human." I answered him. "And you know who all of us are?" He pressured me. "More or less, me. Brittiny, not so much." I corrected him. "She knows everything." She corrected, and added. "Yes." I agreed. "Or, too much…" I mumbled after a pause, in wonder, thinking out loud. "Now time to dispose of these robots." Shadow said, and let them out in a bundle, and then used Chaos Blast. I got in front of Brittiny, wrapped my arms around her, and protected her, and I took the hit. I stayed on my feet in the same spot. Pain flooded through me. Then everything went numb. I opened my eyes, and let go of Brittiny. She looked at me, probably worried. "I'm fine." I mumbled. The pain started to come back, but I ignored it. I felt something warm, but seemingly cold trickle down along my back slowly. A shiver went through my spine, and shook me. Goose bumps formed on my skin where the liquid ran down. I tried to look at my back, and I seen some blood seep down my side/back, form what I could see. I instantly became weak, and shaky. I showed Brittiny my back. She spun around, and almost hurled. "Someone help her." She choked out. Then they seen the blood, and rushed over to me. Tails ran off somewhere, and Sonic just sat me down on a wooden chair, that he probably got in a second or so. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, and breathed deeply, and thought I might die, as I leaned forward. I was shaking violently, and I couldn't cease. I felt as if I might barf, and I broke out into a cold sweat as well. Tails came back, and he had bandages. He quickly rushed over to us. "Can you please take off your shirt." He said while blushing. I shook my head weakly. I looked up at them, and opened my eyes weakly to see that he looked at Amy, and the boys left. "Take off your shirt." She demanded. I ignored her. "If you don't let them help you, I'll bite you." Brittiny threatened. I moaned, and just took off my shirt. Amy wrapped the bandage around me, and it stung to the touch. I put my shirt back on, and it only worsened the stinging. Amy called everyone back in. I felt a cold, but warm touch, with a fiery current come to me. My head was lifted up, and I opened my eyes to see Shadow. "You okay?" He asked flatly. I shrugged. Am I? My mind wondered. "Tails. She's not looking so good." Sonic said, and Tails felt my forehead. "She's in a cold sweat, and possibly a fever." He said worriedly. "Chaos Blast doesn't do this, it only kills, or injures the target." Shadow stated. "Blood…" I moaned in answer. "I have this phobia thing." I explained weakly. I closed my eyes again, and drooped my head more. I felt a cold cloth go on my forehead. I just wanted to die. I continued to focus on breathing. My mind wandered to other things, and I didn't really notice until Sonic said that I got better to everyone around me that I had gotten better. The cloth was taken away, and I looked up at everyone. A few of them had smiles, and the rest just seemed plain, and flat. More or less, Shadow was the worst. Brittiny randomly poked him. Shadow was about to lunge at her, when I jumped in front of her, and pinned him to the wall in a blink of an eye. "Brittiny, never do that to Shadow, or he will kill you." I warned her, and let go of him. "And do not hurt her." I warned him coldly. He growled at me. "You want to go?" I asked him, jokingly. He lunged at me. "I was joking!" I said, and dodged him. He just missed me, and I spun around in a fighting stance, in case he decide to really fight me. He did. "Shadow, do you seriously want your reputation destroyed?" I said, and he just continued attacking me, and I dodged. He came at me again, and I caught him, as I went off to the side some, and I swung him around, and into a wall. He jumped up, and he used Chaos Spear. I dodged the raw entities of Chaos energy. I spun up, in a ball, and hit the ceiling, and then jumped off, and tried to slam into him, but he dodged, and I laded on my feet. "Chaos! Beam!" I yelled, and a green beam of energy shot from my uplifted hands, that were pointed towards him. It hit him in the shoulder, and sent him back into a wall, which he went through. Dust scattered through the air everywhere, and a figure emerged, holding his shoulder. Shadow lunged at me, and I could smell the sweet smell of blood as he did so. I dodged him. I turned around to get a better look at him. He was bleeding from the shoulder, and he was holding it. I smelt it more. Pain, and some burn erupted from deep within me. I came to my knees, and I felt my body rearrange. Everyone gasped. "Ha! I knew you were a vampire!" Brittiny said. I moaned, and opened my eyes, and looked at myself. I looked vampire-like. Well, more than usual anyway. I stood, and I could smell everyone's sent, and blood. Then I smelt Shadow's blood, and sent even more. It was the best in the room. I was mesmerized by it. I began to move towards him. I flung myself back. "Get away." I moaned. What was happening to me? I wondered, somewhat panicked, and worried. I covered my nose with my hand, and tried to stop smelling the scents, and blood. It somewhat worked, but not fully. Shadow was like my own personal bag of heroine. I sighed a bit. I slid to the floor, and huddled my knees into me, and placed my head on them, and wrapped my arms around my head, and held them there with the help of holding onto my knees/legs. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, and I jumped up, and pinned him down. It was Sonic. I had a big burst of his scent, and my eyes were filled with bloodlust. My face went towards his neck area in a mesmerized daze. Hands pulled me off of him, and an electrical current, and a fiery lava coursed through me. It was Shadow. I froze, despite how delicious he smelled. He got away quickly, knowing that he wasn't helping me. I closed my eyes, and wished I was something else instead, and I felt the burning pain come again, and I also felt my body rearrange once again. It dissipated, and I passed out.

I awoke in a soft, relaxing bed. I opened my eyes to find I was in a white bedroom, and had a burgundy door, that was for a walk-in closet, and a balcony, with white, lacy drapes. I sighed, and closed my eyes again, and waited for five minutes. I then dragged myself out of bed, and scanned myself over. Now I was human. I sighed once again. I then went out of the room, and seen the stairs at the end of the hall. I went to them , and went down them to find the living room. Everyone was sitting on the couch, and even Shadow was there with them. I went over to them, and said "Hey." They all partially jumped out of their skin. "Holy shit! You're way to quiet!" Brittiny said. "I know." I muttered. "Eggman is recouping his army." Shadow said. "And if you want to go anywhere, I suggest you bring someone along with you for protection." "Okay, my body guard." I probably blushed. "I want to explore, so I guess you have to follow me." I said, and went to the door. He scowled at me. I smiled, and went back to where I was. "Just kidding. But you were bringing it onto yourself." I said. "Just like you brought _this_ upon yourself!" He snarled, and punched at me, but I ducked, and jumped back, and he flipped himself over the back of the couch, and lunged at me. A turquoise blue surrounded him, and he went into the air. I tilted my head in question, and he went into a wall in the same direction I tilted my head. What the hell? I thought. Shadow picked himself up. "Damn telekinesis." I heard him grumble. "Is Silver here? Or was that me?" I asked in confusion. They all pointed at me. "Oooo, looks like your in trouble with Shadow. You hurt him." Brittiny said. I glared at her. "Shut up." I said firmly. Then Shadow lunged at me again, and I avoided him. "Shadow!" I whined, as his fist almost hit me in the face. I was then pinned against wall. He was about to hit me when a blue, sparkling barrier came up around me, and pushed him away. He attacked it, as I watched with amusement, and wondered how the hell I was doing this. I laughed a bit. "It's useless, Shadow. I don't even know how I'm doing this!" I said, and laughed some more. "Hey, Brittiny. Can you do anything extraordinary?" I asked her. "I don't know. I didn't do anything yet." She responded. "Oh.." I murmured. I started to go off into my own little world, until I felt something come at me. Shadow, then I clued in, and I dodged right before he hit me, and I punched him in reflex, and he went back into a wall. I guess I lost my concentration for the barrier. Shadow's figure emerged again, and came at me… Again. Well, I guess I just have to get rough with him, even though it will kill me. I thought, got in a fighting stance, and snarled at him, and I dodged to the left. His impact of lunging at me, was taken out on the floor, and there was a crater. I quickly made my move, and pounded him hard in the back, forcing him into the ground. A larger crater was made, and all the air in his lungs were taken away from my hit. I stepped on his back, and held him down. I felt this energy flow through me, and Shadow began to heal. I steped away from him, removing my foot, and backed up some more. "Shadow, please stop. This is foolish. Mainly for one reason, your just wasting energy, and mine as well, while we should be fighting Eggman, and whatever else that comes along." I said, still in a fighting stance. He continued to scowl at me, then turned away and crossed his arms. "Fine…" He said coldly. "Thank you." I smiled. My ear twitched again, and that's when I notice I was a hedgehog again, and I listened to the sound as well as I could. Everything around me seemingly disappeared. Something was going to burst through the house, and hit Brittiny. "Move!" I yelled, and lunged at her, and pushed her into a wall. I was hit back some, then I was lifted into the air. I growled at Eggman. "Well. I had been going for your little friend, but your just as good." My face hardened. He laughed. "If you don't let go of me, you'll regret ever meeting me." I said calmly. He ignored me, as robots flew in, and surrounded everyone. "Bad move!" I lifted my arms, and flexed them some. The titanium, silver hand that was holding me broke apart, and I few towards Eggman. I quickly spun into a ball, and went through the chest of the machine. I landed on the ground safely. It exploded, and Eggman was beginning to fly off in his hover craft. I let him go, and I helped with the robots. I punched them once, and they had a hole in them, and they fell over. I went through them quickly, and we soon had no more to kill. "Are they all gone already?" I asked, and flexed my arms a bit. Everyone nodded, and I looked around for Brittiny. She had been hiding behind Knuckles. "I can't believe you always wanted to come here." She said, not understanding my wish, that not to mention, had been granted. I sighed. "Well, let's see, there's adventure, and fighting, and I have something to do. Besides, this is fun!" I said, and smiled. Everyone stared at me. "What? I enjoy fighting. Unless it's someone I consider as a friend, and not a foe." I said, and looked over to Shadow, whom had an innocent expression on his face. I sighed. "Well, who do we have here?" I head Mephiles voice say. "Mephiles!" I said, and spun around, and looked around for him. I noticed Brittiny was frozen to the spot. "Your friend is interesting as well." He mused, and a dark purple, black colour of fog came in the middle of the room. I half got in a fighting stance, and I looked at Brittiny, then to Mephiles and back, then to Mephiles once again. Why did she have to fall for him? And not someone like Tails? I thought to myself. "Get out of here." I said firmly, and rather coldly. He lunged at me, and I dodged. Sorry Brittiny. I thought, and I attacked him, and he dodged. "Don't hurt him!" I heard her shout at me. I sighed in frustration, and went beside her. "What the hell am I supposed to do then? Let myself get killed?" I asked her angrily. She didn't have an answer. "Besides, I highly doubt he can die all that easily. He's been shot a million times by Omega already." I said, reassuring her. "But you don't know if he has an immunity to metal bullets, or not, and if he can be killed." She said. "Brittiny. Who the hell are you talking to. A retard who's never heard of Sonic The Hedgehog, or one of their biggest franchise fans?" I asked her. "Number two." She replied. "Exactly." I watched Mephiles' movements. "Besides. This'll be a piece of cake. I already beat him a million times with Shadow, and him as Solaris, and with Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. He was easy." They all stared at me, and Mephiles was glaring at me. "Cathy, that was a video game. _This _is real life!" She said. "Pft. Same difference, only you don't have a remote control." She looked at me like I was insane. He threw a dark energy ball at us, and I pushed Brittiny out of the way as I dodged. I lunged at him, and a white light came, and I moved. He just missed me, as I punched him and he flew back into the wall. "I told you. Easy." I said, as Mephiles got back up. He tried it again on me as I dodged, and Shadow, and Sonic took him on. I smiled widely. I landed on the ground, and Mephiles clones spread all around us. I snarled, and punched at them as they came at me. I surprisingly fended them all off. The real Mephiles disappeared in a dark purple/black fog, and the clones disappeared as well. I smiled more. I went over to Brittiny who was behind Knuckles again. "Like I said. Easy." I said smugly. They all sighed. "What? What'd I say?" I asked, and looked at them all.

Chapter 2

L8r-Scourge comes, and he tries to touch an inappropriate area on Brittiny, and I lunge at him, and he jumps back. "Stay away from her!" I snarled. "I can go near her if I want to." He mused. I growled, and lunged at him. He lunged at me, and I punched at him, and he moved to the side, and put me in a head lock. I bit his arm, and he pulled away. I had a chunk of his arm in my mouth. I spit it out. "Get out of here, and never come back, unless you want to die!" I snarled, and got in front of him, and Brittiny. I was smack dab in the middle. "Now!" My voice was demonic-like. I glared at him, and he backed up with fright, and got out of the house, and ran. I went back to my normler self, and relaxed some. "Over protective much. He wasn't doing anything to me." Brittiny said. "I seen him… He was going to grab your ass. Fucking perverted bastard." I growled venomously.

L8r or something-(Brittiny and Mephiles fall in love ^^!) We go off to fight Mephiles and I told Sonic, and Shadow I can't fight him 'cause Brittiny likes him, and they protect themselves while he attacks them, and Brittiny is taken away by one of his clones, and I try to go after her, but other clones get in the way(millions of them) and she is taken back to where he lives(whatever) and so on? However it will work, lmao


End file.
